


did i ever make a sound?

by anyabarnes



Series: whumptober 2019! [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Day 5, Gaslighting, Gen, Guns, Kidnapping, Not Tony Stark Positive, Peter Doesn’t Have Superpowers, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Ransom, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, gunpoint, tony is still iron man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyabarnes/pseuds/anyabarnes
Summary: The cold metal presses against the side of Peter’s head.“So, Stark, you have a week to give us the blueprints, or your precious little intern gets it. Seven days, he’s dead,”





	did i ever make a sound?

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober day 5
> 
> PROMPT: gunpoint
> 
> tw: guns, ransom, gaslighting, kidnapping
> 
> i kinda hate this so be gentle fkdgsfk im rlly sick rn

The cold metal presses against the side of Peter’s head. 

“So, Stark, you have a week to give us the blueprints, or your precious little intern gets it. Seven days, he’s dead,” the man pushes the gun against the side of Peter’s head, making his neck crack. Peter whimpers, eyes trained on the little cam-corder sitting in front of him. 

The little red light turns off. The man takes his gun off of Peter’s head. He spits on Peter. 

“Mr. Stark isn’t going to give those blueprints up! You will all be dead by the end of the week anyways,” Peter yells, his voice echoing back to him. 

Peter struggles against his bonds. He’s tied around a big metal chair, arms locked and bolted around the back. His feet are bolted to the floor. The only thing he can move is his head, watching every move the man makes. 

He knows there have to be more people watching him. The room is surrounded by a foggy mirror. Peter knows it’s two ways. Sometimes when the man thinks Peter isn’t looking, he’ll mouth something to the mirror. Peter also knows he’s being recorded. For what, he has no idea. But he knows everything he does is being caught on video by those little red dots in the corner of the room. 

“You’re right.” The man laughs. “He won’t give those blueprints up. Unless-that is-he actually cares for you. See, Peter, he won’t. He doesn’t actually like you. He isn’t going to give important information away just for_ you._ You don’t matter. You never have.” He walks out of the room, slamming the door. 

Peter snorts. Of course Tony will come for him. Tony loves and cares about him and would do anything for him. Peter knows Tony won’t let him die. Give it two days and Tony will have his location. Peter hums, sitting back in the seat and closing his eyes. 

He knows Tony will come for him. 

\- 

Tony will come for him. 

_He has to, right?_

It’s been three days, and no one has shown up to save Peter. Peter can’t help but be a little nervous. Tony will show up. Tony will save him. Maybe it’s just taking him a little longer than normal to track down Peter’s location. Or maybe he’s just been especially busy. But Peter knows Tony will come for him. 

He has to. 

“It’s been three days and not a word from your dear, dear mentor, Petie,” the man says, laughing. He crouches down right in front of Peter. “I wonder if he even really cares for you. I mean, wouldn’t he have come by now if he did? He has all the money in the world, the best technology known to man, yet he can’t find you. Or maybe, he doesn’t want to find you.” The man smirks. Peter’s heart drops 

“You and I both know how _annoying _you are. Maybe Tony finally just got fed up with you. He just decided it was easier to have you _dead_ than to have to put up with you for any longer. Can’t blame him though. You really are fucking annoying. I’ve only had to deal with you for three days, and I already want to shoot you. I can’t imagine what Tony must be feeling.” The man shakes him head sympathetically, sighing. He stands up, patting Peter’s head. “It’s fine though. I’m sure he’ll come for you _eventually._” 

Peter glares as the man walks away. That can’t be true, can it? Tony cares for him. At least, Peter thinks Tony cares for him. Why wouldn’t he? Peter knows he can be annoying, but everyone can, right? Tony will come for him, even if Peter sometimes pisses him off. But Tony won’t let him die. Right? 

Right? 

\- 

Five days. 

Tony has two days left to save Peter. 

Peter can’t help but think Tony won’t ever come. It’s been five days. Peter knows for a fact that Tony can find someone given only a video in four days. Peter was _there _when they found Pepper in an old warehouse in Kansas. He knows Tony can do it. 

So why isn’t he? 

vTony doesn’t care about you. He never has, and he never will. Stupid, stupid boy. 

Tony isn’t coming for Peter. Peter is going to die. 

He’s going to die alone. 

The metal door closes behind him, and the man laughs. 

“I told you he isn’t coming. Stop getting your hopes up,” he taunts. Peter grits his teeth. “He doesn’t care about you. He doesn’t like you. He wants you dead. Stupid, stupid boy. Tony doesn’t care about you. He’s not going to give up precious secrets to save your worthless life.” 

The mans slaps the back of Peter’s head, spitting on him. He sneers at Peter, laughing. 

“You’re _pathetic. _Tony’s not coming for you. He has less than 48 hours to come find you. He won’t do it. He doesn’t care about you enough to come and find you. He’s going to be ecstatic that you are out of his life.” The metal door clangs as the man leaves the room. 

He’s right. 

Tony’s not coming for Peter. Peter’s not important enough for Tony to try and track him down. Peter’s a stupid intern. He’s nothing. Tony could replace him in a heartbeat. He isn’t going to spend his time and money trying to find a stupid little intern. 

Peter’s not important. 

He’s never been important. 

\- 

Peter feels the cold metal press against his head. A wave of deja-vu washes over him. 

“Well, Stark. It’s been seven days. We haven’t gotten the blueprints so you don’t get your intern. Such a shame. Peter is such a smart, young boy. Such a shame he has to die so young,” the man says, sighing. “Let’s face it. He won’t be missed.” 

Peter stares into the camera sitting in front of him. The gun is cold. It burns into the side of his temple. He can smell the metal. It fills his senses. 

He’s going to die. 

He’s about to die. 

He squeezes his eyes shut to stop the tears from rolling down his face. 

“Such a shame Tony didn’t actually care about you,” the man says, smirking. He cocks the gun. All Peter can smell, feel, _hear _is the gun. “Say goodbye, Petie.” 

The tears start to fall down his face. 

Tony doesn’t care. 

_Has he ever?_

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was low-key not that good im sorry lmao
> 
> leave kudos and comments if u want!
> 
> my tumblr is @anyabarnes 
> 
> take some time to yourself today. you are loved and people care about you.


End file.
